


College Parties

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: This is just a short story about Parv and Rythian, two college roommates just headed to a party, hoping to see the objects of their affections there.





	

Rythian was sitting on his bed, reading a book when his roommate burst through their door. 

"Rythian! There is a huge party tonight and you are totally going!" Parvis yelled, closing the door and plopping onto his own bed. 

Rythian sighed and set his book down. "Really Parv? Another party? Shouldn't you be studying for something and not partying?" 

"But Ryth, this one is going to be off the charts! Everyone's going to be there! Even that cute science major you've been eyeing up," Parv smirked. 

Rythian blushed, "science major? I don't know what you're ta-"

"Don't even try to lie!" Parv cut Rythian off. "You're going!"

"You're just going because you want that business major to notice you," he laughed, getting off his bed and walking to the dresser. "I don't even think I have any clean party clothes left, Parvis."

"You can borrow some of mine! Quit trying to get out of this!" Parv whined. 

"I'm not trying to get out of this, I'll wear your clothes, whatever."  
\------  
A few hours later Parv was ready to go in a nice blazer over a red shirt, and Rythian was wearing an almost identical outfit, the only difference was that Rythian wore a matching maroon scarf going down his front.

"You could've found us outfits that don't match," Rythian glared. 

"But you look so cute Rythy," Parvis laughed. He walked over to Rythian and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Rythian jumped away, again glaring at Parv. 

"Can we just go, Parvis?" 

"You know you like my kisses."

"Shut up," Rythian said, blushing as he pulled Parv out the door. 

\------

It took the two about a half hour to find the party house. It was already in full swing when they arrived. 

"You ready Rythy?" Parv smirked, stopping at the side walk up to the house. 

"Let's just get this over with," Rythian sighed, pulling Parv towards the front door. 

The door swung open to total chaos. A drink was placed in Rythian and Parv's hands as they stepped over the threshold. Parv shook out of Rythian's grip and his hips swayed towards the dance floor. Rythian was left standing in place, alone, in the middle of a huge party. 

He decided the best thing to do would be to find a semi-quiet place and stay there until Parv was ready to leave. So, that's what he did; Rythian sat down in what looked like a sitting room of couples who were doing things he didn't want to think about. The drink he was handed he tossed away, not trusting an unmarked red solo cup. 

Soon after he had settled into reading a short story on his phone, a certain black haired science major caught his eye. 

"Xephos," Rythian whisper-yelled as to not draw too much attention to himself. The man in question turned and motioned for Rythian to follow. 

He did and he was lead to a roomy, dark closet full of coats. 

"Hey Rythian, how's the party?" Xephos asked, his smile lost in the dark. 

"Pretty…loud," Rythian shrugged. "Why am I in a dark closet?"

"I thought you would appreciate some quite."

"You've got that right," Rythian said, groping for something to hold onto, and found Xephos' arm. "Sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand away. 

Xephos grabbed Rythian's hand and held it. "Rythian, I'm going to say this while I have the courage. I like you, a lot, and everyone has been saying how you like me but I've decided I need to tell you this now or I'm going to go insane," he said, rushed. 

Rythian squeezed Xephos' hand. "I feel the same way," he whispered. 

Xephos leaned in and gave Rythian a quick kiss, then leaned in for more. 

\------

Parvis pushed his way into the center of the dance floor and began grinding on whoever he could find. He drank drink after drink, and soon he was completely shit-faced. 

Parv felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around to come face to face with a blonde man with an air of authority to him. 

"Alex Parvis, will you dance with me?" The drunk blonde asked, trying his best not to giggle. 

"I would be delighted William Strife," Parv laughed, moving to dance with the other. 

\------

The night ended all too soon, with Rythian practically carrying Parv to their dorm, Xephos' number written on his arm. His hair was messy from his time spent in the coat closet, and Parv's was a mess for reasons Rythian didn't want to think about. 

Rythian shouldered the dorm door open, and Parvis plopped onto Rythian's bed. 

"Parv, that's mine," Rythian sighed, changing into clean boxers to sleep in. 

"Snuggle with me Rythy," Parv whined, his arms opened wide. 

Rythian rolled his eyes as he wiggled Parv's boots of the man's feet. As he finished, he crawled next to Parv and took a deep breath. "Thanks for dragging me to the party," Rythian smiled. 

"You're welcome," Parv slurred. "Sleep now," he said, holding Rythian. 

Rythian hummed softly and snuggled up against Parv. "Can we brush our teeth before we go to bed please? I don't want to smell your breath when we wake up."

Parvis frowned softly and wiggled out from bed. He dragged his feet and went to the bathroom with Rythian close behind. They both brushed their teeth and Rythian helped Parv change before they settled into bed again. 

"Love you Rythy, go to sleep," Parv slurred. 

Rythian sighed softly and snuggled close to Parv. "Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
